A Link Between Both Worlds: Sneak Preveiw
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: A Danny Phantom/Zelda crossover. In a distant land, an evil force has discovered a source of power that could spell doom for all. Now two heroes must join forces before it is too late. Oneshot. Please R&R.


**Danny Phantom: A Link Between Both Words: Sneak Preview  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom (if I did there would be new episodes) and I certainly don't own the **_**Legend of Zelda.**_

**Author's Notes: After playing **_**Twilight Princess **_**on the Wii Ghostwriter has attacked me with a plot bunny. This is not related to my **_**A Ghost in Nod's Limbs **_**Series but will be part of a separate series of fics that I will write in the future. The timeline is after **_**Twilight Princess.**_

**Danny**

"…So by finding the Ring in Gollum's cave, Bilbo set off a chain of events that would eventually engulf Middle Earth in a war to defeat Sauron…," Mr. Lancer droned on as the bell rang and class was dismissed.

"I can't believe Lancer is making us actually _read _these books, doesn't he know that there are movies about this out?" Tucker complained looking at the set of books he had assigned us to read, "There is no way we can finish these by the time he wants us to," he whined as Sam glared at him.

"Can't you appreciate good Fantasy literature?" Sam asked him as Tucker shook his head.

I was about to say something when my ghost sense went off, "stay here, I have some cleaning to do," I said as I flew off to see what reject from the Ghost Zone had been freed this time.

**Link**

"I can't believe that you are the chosen one?" Fado said as I helped him round up the goats before heading off to Hyrule to meet with the princess Zelda to help her with something urgent,.

"I can hardly believe it either," I told him as the last goat entered the barn and closed the door.

"Just don't let it get to your head boy," he said as he paid me my wages for helping him and I took for Castle Hyrule.

As I went along the road, I saw some Stalfos heading towards a cave, "It can't be," I said it was absolutely impossible _he_ was destroyed when I defeated King Gent and prevented his darkness from covering the world.

"Come on Epona, let sees what they're up," I told my horse as I we followed them to see what they're up to.

**Clockwork**

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Frostbite as I shook my head at the news he had received me. If he was right, everything could be doomed.

"I am Clockwork, explorers we sent out told me that they saw it with their own eyes," he told me gravely as I sighed with a heavy heart. "What are we going to do about it, we can't let him use this for his dark purposes?" the Leader of the far frozen asked me as I thought for second.

"I think it is time Danny learns that he is not the only chosen one," I said cryptically as Frostbite and left to prepare to retrieve the ghost boy for his new mission.

**Ganondorf**

"Be careful you idiots," I yelled as my Moblins as they brought in chests. "If the legends are true this could be my greatest discovery yet," I told them.

"What are in these things anyway?" one of them asked me as I closed my eyes trying to maintain a stable physical form. Link thinks he's defeated and that I am no more but Ganondorf is not beaten so easily.

"It is none of your business!" I hollered as they dropped the chest in front of me. I knelt down and opened the box gazing at the treasure in front of me.

All of the texts said that in the caves at the very edge of Ordon Villiage, there lives a creature whose secretions are worth more than gold and more powerful than the mightiest warrior and soon it shall be mine.

"Soon Hyrule will fall and I will be supreme!" I said laughing gazing at my beautiful prize.

**Sam**

"Now remember Isi… Are you even paying attention Foley," I asked Tucker as I slammed the book in his face. "You know I try to make this fun by picking an exciting book but you seem to act like I'm making you read a phone book," I snap as he glares at me .

"Danny how are you doing?" I ask Danny as he stares into space, "Earth to Danny…are you feeling okay?" I say to him worried something might be wrong.

"Uh?" he asks as she shakes it off and looks at me, "Yeah, I'm fine and my topic was…uh um…the inner conflict of Gollum, right," he said fiddling with the papers looking at them trying to get an idea of his task.

"We'll take a break and maybe you two will think clearer," I tell them as we get up and go watch TV for awhile.

**Zelda**

"Link has been spotted heading this way, your majesty," one of the guards reports as I dismiss him and turn to the Triforce of Wisdom on its pedestal.

"I wish it were not so, but his forces are on the move," I said to myself walking over to the relic and placing my hand on it gently. I could feel its energies pulse within it but also there was something different and new.

"Fear not, princess of Hyrule, for hope will come," a stern voice that spoke with wisdom and authority told me. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on this voice but all I could see is a gear with two letters inscribed on it.

"Who are you?" I asked the voice trying to reach out to it but something was blocking my vision of it's owner.

"You cannot know who I am, bu know I am not aloof to what is happening and am going to send a hero to aid you," it said as it faded away.

"Wait!" I said but it was too late, the voice was gone leaving to wonder about this hero.

**Danny**

"I'm going to take some Tylenol," I told Sam as I got and left for the kitchen. Recently, all it seems I've been doing is fight ghosts and it's taken its toll on me.

I winced as my temples throbbed from Skulker using his latest weapon on me last night. He had some now type of dart that knocks its victim out and apparently makes you feel like you've partied all night long.

"There has to be something more than fighting the same old ghosts and Fruit Loops," I said popping the two pills in my mouth with a drink of water and heading into my room to lay down.

I look up at the stars and begin to feel the medicine take effect as my eyes begin to close but are shot open as I hear a familiar voice decree, "Time out!"

"Clockwork, what's happening?" I ask the ghost of time as he appears beside my bed and sit up to listen to what he has to say.

"Danny a dark force is threatening not only a distant world but the Ghost Zone as well . You're services are needed to stop it before it is too late," he says as he opens a portal.

"What is this all about?" I ask him as I shake my head trying break the cloud that covers my mind from the medicine and also figuring out what Clockwork is talking about.

"I will explain when we reach arrive at my clock tower," he says as I follow him through the portal to find out what is so urgent that requires my attention.


End file.
